deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic vs Rainbow Dash
Sonic vs Rainbow Dash is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs My Little Pony! The speedy blue cocky animals enter the ring? Can Dashy's loyalty to her friends help her kill the fastest thing alive? Interlude Wiz: The fastest characters in fiction have been known to reach incredible speeds, but few can match up to the animal duo of the two greatest fictional hedgehog and pegasi. Boomstick: Sonic, the spikey, speedy, blue blur. Wiz: And Rainbow Da- Boomstick: WAIT A SEC! ANOTHER PONY!? Wiz: Well I guess that we have no choice or the demanding fans would rage. Boomstick: BUT MLP FANS... ok then. Rainbow Dash, the fast and furious G4 Pegasus. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Sonic Wiz: Sonic is the greatest Freedom Fighter you'll ever find. Gifted with Santa-coloured shoes, Sonic can now roll around at the speed of sound. Boomstick: This hedgehog is one cocky son of a gun! He'll make jokes no matter how intense a battle is! His kicks and punches are super powerful, kicking through robots all the time. Wiz: And, he has a couple of power ups to attack with. The Electric box has Sonic get surrounded in electric. He than can run way faster than before. The Fire box has similar effects, though the Bubble box let's Sonic bounce and breathe underwater. Boomstick: He also has a Spin Dash. Created by Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic can spin in a spiky ball and spin towards an opponent. It's a really well-known attack. And than, when Sonic's takes out the Chaos Emeralds, he becomes his greatest form. Wiz: Super Sonic has Sonic turn gold. It turns him invincible, gets him faster, and grants him the power of flight. Though, this form only lasts a minute. Boomstick: Sonic is the fastest thing alive, and he's AWESOME! Sonic: You're too slow! Rainbow Dash Wiz: Rainbow Dash is probably the most popular pony of the Mane Six. Pony of Loyalty, Rainbow is one your rather be friends with instead of foe. Boomstick: She's the most athletic of her group, playing soccer whenever she gets the chance! And she never loses a game, unless losing is what would start off the episode's plot! Wiz: For attacking, Dashy uses her hooves to deliver powerful bucks and kicks. These kicks are very powerful, trust me! Boomstick: And her speed is almost unmatched. She can race around areas, only looking like a blur! This speed helped Rainbow kill Starscream. Wiz: Sadly, Rainbow's cockiness gets the best of her. She always underestimates her opponents, and sometimes even her friends! At one point, she even stole the spotlight from her friends, even though the whole team was supposed to sing… to save the world? I don't get this plot. Boomstick: And, bucks and kicks are pretty much ALL she does. Still, she's a force to be reckoned with! Wiz: And she still has her most powerful attack, the Sonic Rainboom. This attack has Rainbow Dash get surrounded in rainbow aura. She than rushes forward at her fastest speed, smashing right through anything in her way. Boomstick: Rainbow Dash is awesome! I want her to be MY little pony! Rainbow Dash: It. Is. On... Fight Sonic is trudging through Equestria, discovering this new land. Finding stuff he needs is always tough, and this particular adventure even brought Sonic to a land full of ponies. But the Speedy Hedgehog needed to do it if he truly wanted to stop Eggman. You need to do as much as you can when you're a Freedom Fighter, after all. Boredom getting the best of Sonic, he decided to speed things up. Sonic ran faster than you could see, rushing by all the nearby ponies and horses. Sonic, not watching where he was going, ran right into the farm girl Applejack, knocking a basket full of fresh apples to the ground. The apples all fell out of the basket, getting bruised and battered. "Hey, you!" Applejack called out to the Blue Blur. Hearing his name, Sonic put himself to a stop, and rushed back to Applejack. "Yeah?" Sonic asked, unaware of what he did. Applejack fiercely pointed to the bruised apples. Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, sorry 'bout that. Well, I best be going! Good luck with your farm!" Sonic turned around to continue his jog, but Applejack tightly grabbed Sonic's shoulder with her hoof, and spun him around. "Oooooooh, no. You're not getting around that easy. I need to teach you a lesson." Applejack growled. Sonic gently chuckled at her bravery. Like, who could match Sonic the Hedgehog? He'd soon find out, as the bright-blue pony, Rainbow Dash, walked up to see what Applejack was fussing about. "What's going on here?" Rainbow asked innocently. "HE knocked down my perfect apples! It took four months to get those!" Applejack scowled. Sonic the Hedgehog put his hands up in defence, and took a light step backwards. "He did WHAT?! Oh, that's just unforgivable." Rainbow Dash shot her head up to look at the Fastest Thing Alive. "Okay, Blue Porcupine... It. Is. On." Rainbow stared intensely at Sonic. Sonic, knowing he wouldn't get out of this anytime soon, stared back at the little pony. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, known around he world for kicking little ponies' BUTTS. Nah, that's a lie. But soon it'll be true... Bring it! Or are you too slow?" Sonic cooed, more cocky than he's ever been before. This just got Rainbow angrier. "I'm Rainbow Dash, and I represent loyalty! So I'll be loyal to Applejack and kick the spines right off your body!" Rainbow Dash was ready for he fight of her life. Applejack and all the other ponies in he area took a few steps backwards, but kept their eyes glued to the fight that was about to commence. With a grunt from Sonic and a growl from Rainbow, the two fighters were ready. Fight! (Cues Big Arms theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVQjrIcwyEg ) Immediately, Rainbow flew into the sky and charged at Sonic. Being light on his feet, Sonic sidestepped with ease, and grabbed onto Rainbow's tail. After a few spins, Sonic threw Rainbow into Applejack's barn. The side of the barn was completely destroyed from the impact. "Rainbow will make you pay for that too!" Applejack shouted to Sonic from the sidelines. Standing up, Rainbow Dash quickly picked straw out of her, than got back to the battle. Rainbow Dash flew towards Sonic, this time catching him off guard, and bucking him right in the jaw. Sonic stumbled backwards. Before Sonic could get back on his feet, Rainbow delivered a powerful punch to Sonic's chest with her front hoof. Sonic fell to the ground, and shook his head wildly to regain focus. Sonic hopped up, than uppercutted Rainbow Dash right in the face. Rainbow Dash shrugged off the pain, than dodged Sonic's next attack. Sonic equipped the Lightning power-up, getting faster. He began running circles around Rainbow with blinding speed, as if taunting her. But Rainbow wasn't one unfamiliar with speed, and she kicked her back hooves at the perfect timing. Sonic was hit, and he lost his Lightning power-up. "The bronies aren't gonna like this!" Sonic yelled. Sonic followed his yell right up by punching Rainbow in the chest. Rainbow was launched into the air, so Sonic jumped up, and executed a quick spin attack. Rainbow got a scratch on her side, and she fell to the ground. Rainbow Dash didn't move, so Sonic stood over her body and laughed. But Sonic was cut off, as Rainbow stood up and kicked Sonic hard in the leg. Sonic's leg filled with pain, so he grabbed his leg and hopped backwards. "You need to be about 20% cooler to stand a chance against me!" Rainbow shouted, letting her cockiness be released. Sonic put both feet back on the ground, and he charged up another spin dash. Rainbow Dash smirked. Sonic rushed forward with the attack, but Rainbow Dash kicked him out of the ball-form. Sonic jumped above Rainbow and used a ground stomp, but Rainbow Dash lifted herself out of the way with her wings. Sonic was a speedy hedgehog, though, as right when he stomped the ground, he jumped up and used a homing spin attack. Rainbow received minor damage, but to Sonic, dealing minor damage is better than dealing no damage at all. "This isn't working as planned... He's too hard to beat... So I guess the Sonic Rainboom is my last hope." Rainbow sighed. Unfortunately for Rainbow, Sonic knew it was time to finish things off too. Pulling out all of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic started to drain all of their power for him to use. Equestria flashed white, and Sonic's blue fur was now golden yellow. His eyes went from green to red. This could only mean one thing; he became Super Sonic! Rainbow Dash shuddered at the sight of Sonic's Godly Form, but she knew it wasn't over. A rainbow aura surrounded Rainbow Dash, and she rushed towards Super Sonic with incredible speed. A trail of rainbows was left behind Rainbow Dash as she flew. "Pitiful. She thinks she can harm me when I'm in this form?" Super Sonic crossed his arms for a mere second, than rushed at Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom with amazing speed. The two collided, and a huge explosion covered the area. Almost nothing survived. All that was left in the area was Applejack, her barn, and the other ponies left in the stands. Sonic and Rainbow were lying on the ground, both presumingly dead. Well, presumingly dead until one staggered up, and... scratched his blue head. Sonic stretched, and was completely refreshed after being in the Super Sonic form. Rainbow Dash was 100% dead, so Sonic continued on his jog. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: AWESOME BATTLE! But Sonic is way stronger, being able to kick right through a robot! Wiz: Sonic was even faster. Sonic is faster than light, while Rainbow Dash is simply about Mach 2!! Boomstick: And Sonic had better durability, being able to fall from great heights, like in Sonic Adventure 1! Rainbow Dash was just too slow to roll around at the speed of sound! Wiz: The winner is, Sonic the Hedgehog. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs MLP' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with Music